


it's always been you

by anissa_qiaolian



Series: Choices oneshots [1]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Broody Ethan Ramsey, Ethan is soft, F/M, Introspection, Pining, Self-Doubt, ethan loves his rookie, its mutual but this is all ethan pov so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: After waking up next to his intern, Ethan ponders on his feelings
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Choices oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938424
Kudos: 17





	it's always been you

**Author's Note:**

> writing this bc pixelberry is doing us wrong by putting their best story on hiatus and i miss my dr. ramsey :((

Ethan stole a glance over at Casey as she slept. Her bangs had fallen out of the tight knot on her head, and in the dusky morning light he allowed himself the indulgence of brushing the strands behind her ear, softly caressing her cheek as he did so. 

How on earth had it come to this?

This rookie, this girl, this  _ intern  _ who rocked his life to the core in such a short amount of time. She made him question his own complacency and pushed him to be better. Everyday she reminded him of why he joined this field, constantly fighting for everyone and herself. He admired her but a small part of him also resented her. 

How naive, how intelligent, how bloody  _ kind  _ she is. A jaded bastard like him didn’t deserve to have someone like her care about him so deeply. She revered him so much, and for what? For his decade old medical books that had been co-written by five other authors? For his bitterness? His utter complacency and failure to help all the patients she sacrifices her career for on the daily?

This extraordinary, loving, tenacious, and beautiful young woman is stuck with just  _ him  _ as a mentor, and somehow she feels she got the better end of the deal.

He hates how much he loves her.

How little he deserves her, the girl he calls his Rookie.

He loves her, God he loves her, and it only makes him hate himself that much more.


End file.
